Azami's Holiday
by Ayame Akio
Summary: Summery: Azami lost her memory after an "accident". Ikki and her never gotten along before they started dating. But besides everyone in her life what else has she forgotten? And what will be remembered? Rated T due to some language.


Amnesia

Her long brown hair is up in a big and thick messy bun with a odd light orange flower pinned in the back. She walks out of the cafe dressed in her regular yellow sleeveless shirt with four black diamond shapes on the front, her black and yellow skirt, a thick layer of black leggins, and short black heels. She looks at her reflection and sees a pale girl with a right blue eye and a left red eye. She has a sudden chill which makes it hard to put the key into the lock of the cafe door. She feels something slide over her shoulders. It was a long, black, trench coat. She looks behind her to see a handsome man with light blue hair and sky blue eyes with a blue club suit symbol underneath his left eye. "I-Ikki…." She jitters. He smiles and takes the key from her gently and locks the door for her.  
>"You look cold." He says with a silk like voice. "May I walk you home?" She nods and he offers his arm out to her. She hooks her arm to his and they walk down the snowy sidewalk. It was already dark and it was really quiet.<br>"Why is it so quiet?" She asks herself. Ikki couldnt help but overhear her.  
>"Its Christmas Eve. I would think they would be home with their loved ones about now."<br>"Christmas?" She looks up at Ikki wondering about it.  
>"Your memory even erased Christmas? What do you think we have been doing this whole month at the cafe?"<br>"I wasnt sure…. and I was too afraid to ask….." She looks a bit embarrassed.

Ikki pats her head and looks a bit sad for her. "Well Azami…. Christmas is…. A time of giving and being with those who mean the world to you."  
>"I see... " She looks sad and Ikki knew why. She didnt have anyone. Or anyone she remembered.<br>"How about I spend Christmas with you? We have been dating a month now and…." Hes cut short.  
>"You dont have too… Your fanclub wouldnt like it…." The words came out of her mouth coldly.<br>"Screw the damn fan club!" He yells. He stops and grabs Azami by the shoulders and looks into her eyes. "If they would rather stalk me than be with their family on Christmas Eve, then I have nothing to say to them! Besides I want to spend Christmas with you because I lo-" He stops and looks away from embarrassment. "I-I love you Azami….."

Her face turns as red as a stoplight and she hides her face in the sleeves of his black coat that she borrowed. Ikki laughs. "What are you doing Azami?" All she can do is shake her head. He moves her hands and looks into her eyes. "Lets get you home before you catch a cold or something." They make it to her house and go to her living room. Ikki makes some hot chocolate for them and sits it on the table. Her face is now red from the cold and is chattering. "Drink some of this. It will help." She takes a sip and her eyes sparkle.  
>"So good…" She says with amazement.<br>"Thanks. But its only hot water and cocoa powder haha. I'll teach you."

Things turn quiet for a moment before Ikki speaks. "I have something for you." Azami perks up and waves her hands around frantically.  
>"You didnt have too!."<br>"Of course I did."  
>"But I didnt get you anything!"<br>"You dont have too. I did because… I want this to be a Christmas that you will remember…." Azami blushes and doesnt say a word. Shes so speechless. "Close your eyes." She does so and she feels the coldness of something being put around her neck. "Ok. Open." When she opens them Ikki is holding a mirror in front of her and a small gold locket with a yellow enameled rose etched into it is hanging around her neck.

She runs her finger acrossed it unsure if what she was seeing was real. "Open it." Ikki says lovingly. She opens it and reads the inside;  
>"To the best girl in the world. May this be a night you will remember.<br>Yours only  
>~Ikki"<p>

Azami tears up a bit and Ikki freaks out. "Whats wrong? Was this too fast? Did I do something wrong? What-" He was cut short again, but this time by the warm touch of her lips being pressed into his. He looks at her surprised, confused, but happy.  
>"I love it…. I really do…. I'm crying because I'm so happy Ikki. I love you…." He grabs her and embraces her warmly.<br>"Merry Christmas Azami…."  
>"Merry Christmas Ikki…."<p> 


End file.
